9gags_warhammer_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaur Sven
"For my vengeance, I shall sacrifice everything. Even my faith in the God-Emperor." Introduction History Sven was a young, but promising cadet to the Officio Prefectus. He was a brilliant fighter and tactician. But his charismacy had much left to be desired, and Sven felt that most people disliked him, maybe even hated him, and that those who lingered around him had only selfish intent. This made Sven feel lonely and helpless. When the day of graduation came, Sven would feel relieved that he finally could leave this part behind, and finally go serve the Emperor like he always wanted. And so he should have. Had he been transfered to a regular Guard, any kind of Guard, the story would end here. But he ended up with the one type of soldiers he would not handle. The Kriegers. Deployment Before long, Sven would be deployed as a commissar on his first mission. Fighting alongside Kriegers, battling xenos and heretics displaying wonderous prowess on the battlefield, but the guardsmen under his command did not see him as a respectable commissar, and once again he felt like an outcast even by his own subordinates. Krieg being krieg, they would even question his tactics, going so far as to call him a "traitor" at times. In the end, Sven couldn't handle it anymore, and requested to be transfered to another regiment. But his spirit was broken, he no longer was able to communicate with his men. Time and time again he would transfer between different Guards. Cadian, Catachan, Mordian, every time he would be neglected by the men he was meant to command. One day however, he would find a regiment that would not shun him. Finding family Sven was deployed to a Vallhallan Guard regiment cirka around (REDACTED) stationed on the planet of Weltenbrand. Though relations were awkward as first, as they always were, Sven would discover that the Vallhallans did not treat him coldly due to his uncharismatic behavior and posture. They did not treat him with disrespect because of his tactics and philosophies. In fact, it was quite the opposite. As Sven came to terms with this, he felt a stronger and stronger bond with these Guardsmen, and they with him. Years would pass, many would die, but Sven would feel welcome at long last. Battle of Weltenbrand Then the battle of Weltenbrand truly began. As this planet had just been invaded by Chaos forces, Sven's task was to lead the men of the Vallhallan guard to victory on this planet. Supported by Black Dragons and the Salamanders, as well as numerous other Guard regiments, Sven and his Vallhallan Guard would press onward towards victory. Until they encountered one very specific Chaos marine. the most important battle Sven fought would be the battle of Ragan. Ragan was an important city of Weltenbrand, as it housed the supplies and resources necessary for Sven and his forces to keep fighting. When Chaos forces suddenly made an assault on this city, Sven was quick to reinforce it. For a long time the Vallhallan guard would hold the line as they awaited reinforcements from the Salamanders, as well as a Steel Legion regiment that was en-route, but Sven knew that holding the line that long would be impossible. So he made a desperate attempt. He gathered as many of his most trusted men as he could, filling several Chimeras, and ordered a full throttle. They were to break the enemy lines, and destroy their HQ before further pushes against the Vallhallan trenches could be made. Sven knew this was suicide, but it was the only way the rest could survive. To everyone's surprise, the Chimeras pushed through, and victory seemed plausible. The Chimera's opened and Sven and his men charged the traitors valiantly. That is where they met. Duel with Eveliath Sven would fight the traitors valiantly, wielding his Powersword, but would come to a halt when he met a Chaos marine radiating with power. This marine was known as Eveliath the Archapostle. Thinking this had to be their commander, Sven charged him with his sword, feeling the weight of his responsibility on his shoulders. Eveliath was surprised that this mortal was even capable of going against him, and commended him for it. Sven knew this was it. He could not defeat a marine, much less this one. As Eveliath began summoning Horrors, Sven would grab a melta-charge he had brought with him. Eveliath, still somewhat distracted by his own spells, was shocked when Sven would pull the safety off the charge and lounge at him. The charge went off, and everything went black. However, Sven would wake up not too long after. Looking up, Eveliath was standing above him completely unscatched. In fact, both of them were unharmed. Then he saw him - a giant Daemon, red as crimson, with one single eye. Sven could not move a single muscle. Eveliath and this Daemon, whom Sven later learned would be the traitor primarch Magnus, left in a warp portal, leaving Sven alone in the middle of the field, surrounded by his dead Vallhallans. Returning to his base, he discovered all of his Vallhallans would be dead or missing. His soldiers - friends- family. Everything he wanted to protect. Gone. The battle ended in an Imperial victory when the Steel Legion and Salamanders arrived just shortly after, but Sven did not feel like a victor. Corruption Becoming Khornate Talinoc's Gift "Redemption" and The Civil War Marrying Kronk?! Still driven by revenge, but no longer loyal to the Emperor Category:Users Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Fanfiction